Talk:De jure
Was the term "de jure" ever used anywhere in Trek? Is this article salvageable, or should it be deleted? -- Renegade54 14:10, 29 December 2006 (UTC) :Both terms, de facto and de jure, have never been spoken in Star Trek, according to my script and transcript search. Can anyone find dialogue to verify "de facto"? --Jörg 14:34, 29 December 2006 (UTC) :Although the Cardassians, under rule by the Dominion, we're under a de jure rule, I don't recall it ever mentioned. I am not sure about de facto though. - Enzo Aquarius 14:45, 29 December 2006 (UTC) ::We've had "concept" articles before, if a concept was used without being named as such - tidal locking, for example. There seem to be several examples of "de jure"/"de facto" governments already, so it might make sense to have a list of those. Explaining the terms itself seems rather dictionary-like, though, and a list of such governments probably needs a different title. "Keep, but merge/move/rewrite", I'd say. -- Cid Highwind 15:11, 29 December 2006 (UTC) :::There's already an article on De facto, where did this one come from? - Thot Prad, 01:52, 01 January, 2007 (UTC) it came from me I did this article on de jure because the article on de facto is totally bogus. The de facto article has the terms backwards, and this de jure article, while obviously not as shiny, at least hast the distinction of being accurate. The original problem arose on the Cardassian History page, which since my own editing has been reverted to its former misuse of the term de facto. :This page is formatted horribly, and the Cardassian History page has since been corrected so the wording uses the proper term of de facto. I don't really see a use for this page. Furthermore, you need to attach your signature to your messages on talk pages so people know who you are. - Thot Prad, 22:59, 01 January 2007 (UTC) : I refuse to accept that the de facto page is acceptable, the data that it presents is flatly wrong. I will personally and gladly delete this thing when someone takes it upon themselves (and with the nice shiny formatting you hold dear) to correct the fact that that page is a misrepresentation of the meaning of the word. :::: "In politics, a de facto leader of a country or region is one who has assumed authority, regardless of whether by lawful, constitutional, or legitimate means; very frequently the term is reserved for those whose power is thought by some faction to be held by unlawful, unconstitutional, or otherwise illegitimate means, often by deposing a previous leader or undermining the rule of a current one. De facto leaders need not hold a constitutional office, and may exercise power in an informal manner. Their authority cannot be denied however, which forces their position as ruler to be recognized." <-- There is a definition of De facto in political terms, which applies directly to the Dominion's rule of the Cardassian Union while Damar was in power. The Female Changeling had complete authority over the Cardassian Empire, ruled in a very informal manner and even ordered the systematic elimination of Cardassians. Because the Cardassians were no match for the Dominion, the Founder was able to rule whether they wanted her to or not. I've reworded the Cardassian history article to use the correct meaning of the term, and edited the De facto page. - Thot Prad 06:36, 4 January 2007 (UTC) Delete Page Nomination This page is poorly formatted, and has no relevance to anything Star Trek. It's original purpose was because there was miswording for the use de facto on the Cardassian history page. Both the de facto and Cardassian history pages have been edited to use proper wording. I see no more reason for this article to exist. I nominate to have this page deleted. Support. - Thot Prad 02:09, 9 January 2007 (UTC) :seconded --Babaganoosh 19:19, 1 July 2007 (UTC) ::If you want this deleted, please bring it up for deletion the proper way, through Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion. --From Andoria with Love 08:10, 2 July 2007 (UTC) :Removed the pna, as no deletion suggestion has come up, and the concept does exist in Trek, even if the term was not used. 31dot 14:23, 19 November 2007 (UTC)